To Be Only Yours
by Senshi's Tenshi
Summary: A year has passed, and her feels are still the same. But how does he feel? Does he love her as well, or just think of her as a little sister? His answer is what she's been waiting for and fears. Who does Kagome love? One-shot


Sunday, August 03, 2003  
  
To Be Only Yours  
  
~*~  
  
"It had been a year. A long year since . . . "  
  
Kagome sat up from her bed.  
  
"No, I won't think about it, but . . . "  
  
She shook her head and got off her bed. Glancing at the clock, she sighed.  
  
"Another Sunday, in the winter, and no one is here."  
  
Kagome clipped her hair up, got into the bath, and looked at the warm, steamy, green water.  
  
"Hmm, I never really paid attention to the chemicals we usually added in our baths. Let me see if I can remember what they do."  
  
She dropped her robe and got into the tub. She needed something to think about, and anything including the lovely, green water would do.  
  
"I never even noticed the funny lil smell that comes with these baths. It's like the smell at those spas with the volcano-heated lake-baths, just less smell."  
  
And it was true; the smell was only faint. So faint that it was nothing, nothing to ponder on, and nothing that anyone would notice, not even with the keenest of noses.  
  
"Oh . . . !!"  
  
She held back a sob.  
  
"I won't think of them! I won't think of . . . him . . . "  
  
She was sure her subconscious would be taunting her about her ironic situation.  
  
"Why can't you say that you love me?"  
  
She knew he cared for her, and that there were times that he even showed tender, sweet, and gentle emotions towards her, if not directly at her.  
  
"I'd give you my destiny . . . "  
  
She sniffled and wiped off the few stranded tears that dared to leave her eyes. Sighing once again, she got up and out of the tub, grabbing her warm, fuzzy, white towel. She did her best to not dwell on 'them' for now, all she needed to 'concentrate' on drying off.  
  
"Well, this is ridiculous! I can't really concentrate on drying off!! I need to just get over the fact that he only thinks of me as a little sister. It would certainly explain his protectiveness, and that caring, kind side that barely shows up."  
  
Kagome dried and wrapped herself up in another dry towel, leaving the wet one to dry off on the towel rack. She walked out of her bathroom and right into her room. Going through her closet, she looked for an outfit that would keep her warm, in the house and outside.  
  
"Just incase I have to go back . . . A-hah!"  
  
She picked out a lavender, kimono-like garment. It was simple and beautiful at the same time. Her mother had bought it for her just last Spring. The outline was of a darker lavender color. The garment itself was a bit heavy and long enough to reach her ankles; there was no real embroidery. Kagome's mother had said that she just had a _urge_ to buy it.  
  
"And I just have a _urge_ to wear it."  
  
Leaving her hair up for the moment, she took the kimono-garment and placed it on her bed. She went to her desk and opened a drawer with the 'unmentionables' in it.  
  
"What do you know, I have a lavender pair. I don't think I had these before. Then again, Mom probably bought these the last time she went shopping. Without me . . . "  
  
Everyone was used to her appearance and disappearances, they had to be by now! It had been a year since . . . it all had begun.  
  
"All set!"  
  
She was, all set, that is. She had her undergarments and her kimono- garment on. Tying the shash, which was also a dark lavender color, she looked in her mirror.  
  
"Hmm, something . . . is just . . . Oh!"  
  
Realizing what she left off, was her hair clip. Her hair was still up so it would not get wet when she took her bath. She went back to facing her desk and took off the clip and put it on her desk. Looking back at the mirror, she combed her fingers through her hair, gingerly.  
  
"It has, gotten a lot longer. Not so much though, I do like it. I'll just need a trim a few months later."  
  
Indeed, her hair had gotten a bit longer. Since when, she wasn't sure of; it was like just now she had noticed it. As if she had been quite busy or too preoccupied. But as Kagome had said, it was only a few inches more, a trim later on would just do the trick.  
  
"Besides, I don't think I can leave the house to get it trimmed right now."  
  
Kagome looked outside the window. It was just starting to stop snowing. But a sudden movement caught her eyes.  
  
"What was that? Is there a demon looking for the shards here? Again?"  
  
Hoping it wasn't so, she left in a hurry down the stairs and out the door. She looked left, right, up and down. Nothing.  
  
"This can't be right! I know what I saw! I am sure of it!"  
  
So Kagome continued looking for the alleged blur, which would probably turn out to be some demon looking for a power-boost. Her search led her to the family shrine. Which only led her farther into and closer to the forest.  
  
"The . . . God tree?"  
  
Kagome had reached the tree where 'he' had been arrowed to for so long.  
  
"Inu . . . "  
  
She was starring off into the tree. It had suddenly mesmerized her. She had been in that trans for some time that she had long forgotten why she had come out of her warm, comfy house in the first place. Any threat that the blur possessed had no affect on her now. She was barely in her senses!  
  
"It's snowing . . . "  
  
She was acting as if she wasn't sure if it really even was snow. A few blinks later, when the snow had cooled her enough to make her feel its wintry touch . . .  
  
"It's snowing."  
  
This was more of a statement. She was coming to her senses and realization had come. She shivered, that had brought her out of her daze. She had forgotten her coat.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, why can't you love me?"  
  
It was barely a whisper, but it still had been heard. Kagome gasped as she heard a few branches bristle.  
  
"What? Where are you?"  
  
She whispered harshly, hoping to not be caught off-guard again. She had lost her last thoughts and focused on finding the demon, the threat that had re-entered her mind. Looking around at the trees of the forest, she didn't see anything.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?"  
  
Kagome was startled. She slowly looked to where she thought she had heard that voice.  
  
"It . . . can't be . . . "  
  
Straight up, in the God tree, there was the culprit.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome took a few steps back. Inuyasha's steady gaze following her movements. Both were somewhat shocked. Kagome more so, being the one surprised to see the one she had to "sit" so she could come here, back home right above her. Inuyasha being shocked for a different reason and showing less of it, but some nonetheless.  
  
"You want me to . . . ?"  
  
Inuyasha was unsure, unsure if what he had heard was what had been truly said. He just had to make sure.  
  
"You heard?"  
  
Kagome was wide-eyed and squeaky-voiced. She was in for it now. The taunting, embarrassment, and the complete humiliation, in front of him, the one she loved so much.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha had jumped down from the God tree and right in front of Kagome. Before she could say or do anything, he had looked into her eyes and found his answer. Never knowing that her eyes had always been so beautiful, so open that one could see her emotions, her feelings before. Grabbing her, a bit ruff, on the front of her kimono-look a like, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome barely got his name out before the shock completely registered for what was happening, for what he had just done. He was holding her! It was like a . . . a lover's embrace!  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before? I never thought you could love . . . someone like me, or atleast want someone like me to love you."  
  
And he held her, as close and completely gentle as possible. Never wanting to let go.  
  
"The winter glow makes you look beautiful. More so than before, my love."  
  
Kagome, already open-mouthed, gasped. He loved her!  
  
"To be only yours, Inuyasha. Aishiteru."  
  
If it could be possible, Inuyasha held her more closely, in a firm yet gentle hold.  
  
"Aishiteru"  
  
He had replied in a gruff, love-filled, purr of a voice.  
  
"To be only yours . . . "  
  
~*~  
  
If anyone had come to see them at that moment, they would have felt love and a sense of peace. It wasn't every day that one would see something almost called a miracle. A human girl, and a half-demon in love, and expressing the love.  
  
They could have almost been mistaken for a statue, being so close, so still, so unlife-like. A feeling of misplacement would have gone to those who thought of them as so. A feeling that meant that the 'statue' should be left alone, and that person should go back home, to enjoy their love, their life, where he or she _did_ belong.  
  
~*~  
  
If you need explanations, read on, or else don't read, it might ruin the image I was creating.  
  
First off, I was inspired by the music video "Inuyasha - Only Destiny" and my friends, Fei-chan (a she), who had it, and Hee-chan (also a she), who has written a One-shot as well, from a fanart pic. Please do check out her works! The song used is called "Only Hope" okies!  
  
Inu-chan (a he ^^) sent me a wonderfully drawn fanart, it was of Inuyasha kissing Kagome. Black and white, and so perfect!! Only Kagome's hair was wrong, it was shorter than it should have been, but that let Inu's arms and claws show holding onto Kagome, kissing her, eyes closed. Kagome had her eyes opened, in surprise. It was sooo pretty!!! He didn't tell me who drew it (cuz he doesn't know who), but just sent me the pic.  
  
~*~  
  
Now onto the explanations!  
  
Okay, it's been a year since the whole Shikon shard-finding adventure had begun for Kagome. It has not ended, but is continuing. She has realized her love for Inuyasha, and he has made her hope he loves her by being OOC sometimes and caring for her or being kind to her. She tries to persuade herself that he must do this because he sees her as a little sister, annoying, yet loved. She wants the other kind of love from him tho.  
  
She is at home, after her usually pleas to get there and but 'sitting' him a few times, all normal. ^^ No one is home, it is winter, cuz I want it to snow and Sunday, cuz I heard Japan has school from Monday-Saturday.  
  
The 'bath scene' is not meant to be hentai, or anywhere near perverted. I just needed her to wake up, but not just change her clothes, or it'd be else less time to ponder about how she feels and what she tries to use and think about to stop her from thinking of a love she can't have.  
  
The kimono-garment is kinda like a kimono, but in her day and age, that 'fashion' is kinda gone. So I made a similar, jacket/coat-like version of it. Almost like a nightgown, but really comfy and thick. Something like this is in the music video I had mentioned before. It isn't the exact same, but similar.  
  
In the video, it is seen that Kagome is looking at a tree, I think it's the God tree, and I think that's the name of that tree!! ^^ hehe, forgot it!! Well, she is looking at it then looks up. It is snowing the whole time. The next scene pans out to Inuyasha in front of her and pulling her to him then wrapping his arms around her. His eyes can not be seen, which works for him, and her eyes are kinda wide-open and that's how the are. Kagome being hugged by Inu, with the snow falling around/on them. The snow's white reflection gives off a nice glow too!  
  
I used two lines from the song that plays with the vid. I am sure it was obvious. One is the title, and also used in the fic. The other is what Kagome sez "I'd give you my destiny." The actual song sez "I give you my destiny." But hey, not much of a diff, right?  
  
I think I basically got everything explained, if not, ask in your review! Oh, and I found out that ai means love, but I thought that just saying "my love" would sound a lot better then "my ai" don't you think so? The same site said (given by Inu-chan) that koi meant coffee! @_@? This confused me, becuz I thought koi meant lover. I have heard of 'koi in the pond' a type of fish, but never as coffee!! I was also right in -chan being used for guys. Cuz they either younger than you or close to you. Usagi called Mamoru (mamo-haters, the one in the manga is better, and that's who I'm talking about!!) Mamo-chan! And the site said so itself!!! Naaaah!! :- P~!!  
  
That's all for now!! I might be working more on my One-shot ideas before I get to my other multi-chapter fics!! My apologies for the inconvenience!! I might update "Attractions, of the 'Do' Kind" tho. I am fairly fond of that one and "OFFIL", I want to change the title.  
  
I want to thank the reviews thus far!!! You guys are great!! *cries into someone's shirt* This is dedicated to Fei-chan and Hee-chan, as it should have been known. But I'd really like to thank SachiNyoko!!!! Thank you for pointing out that "evil typo" and for helping with the coffee (koi) explanation!!!! *Huggles you* Read her fics ppls!!! She's great!! I knew I was right about the '-chan' thingy!!! Muhahaha!!! Oh and I am glad I made Kagome and Inuyasha work in this fic! ^_^ Almost 'converted' you to like this pairing huh? Lol!! I liked that "I'm Nobody! Who are you?" thingy!!  
  
~*~  
  
Rain and reviews inspire me!!! SO review, cuz I'm sure you can't change the weather!!! ^^ Much Love to you all!! Byez!! Oh, and I think I spelled kimono wrong in some places, tell me if I did!! Ja ne!  
  
Monday, August 04, 2003  
  
7 pages!! ^^ \/\/oo7, \/\/oo7!!  
  
If ff.net won't let you review, ya can e-mail it to me!! Don't be lazy!  
^_^;; 


End file.
